Crazy Kind Of Free - Bertholdt x Reader
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: Brother! Bertholdt x Dead! Sister! Reader. Bertholdt's sister was slowly going crazy and ended up killing herself, but she promised to come for Bert so they could be free together. What will he do when she decides to come and get him?


**Crazy Kind Of Free [Brother! Berthold x Dead! Sister! Reader]**

* * *

"_Big brother, look!" the voice of a girl yelled, making Bertholdt turn around to look at her. _

_Bertholdt and his sister _ were out on the streets, buying some fruits for thei sick mother. _

"_What is it _?" The brown haired boy walked over to where his sister was standing pointing at some rings that a man was selling. _

"_Aren't they beautiful?" The girls (e/c) eyes were sparkling as she carefully studied every ring on the table. _

"_They are." Bertholdt agreed._

"_You're going to buy me one when we get older, right?" _ questioned, her eyes still locked on the accessories. _

_Bertholdt shuttered and looked around nervously, obviously flustered by what his sister just asked. The girl giggled lightly before taking hold of his hand and dragging him down the street._

"_C'mon, mother is waiting." _

"Bertholdt? Are you alright?" Armin questioned and waved his hand in front of the mans face.

"Hm? Oh yes, Armin, I'm fine." he answered quickly.

"You zoned out completely. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, this and that..." Bertholdt moved away from the blond man, really not wanting to share his thoughts with him. Armin looked at him concerned, but backed off as the taller man made his way to the sleeping quarters for the day. It was getting late anyways, so why not get to bed already?

He walked into the room the boy's shared only to find it empty. Not that he minded, he actually thought it was better that way.

He stripped himself from the uniform and out on a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Climbing under the covers in his bed, he barely had time to put his head down on the pillow before he fell asleep.

"_I am not crazy..." _'s sad voice spoke. She was no where to be seen, but Bertholdt knew she was in the bedroom they had to share since the house was so small. "I'm not crazy..."_

"__?" Bertholdt tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. _

"_Bertholdt... Do you think I'm crazy...?"_

"__... You know I would never think that about you."_

"_But the doctor... He said I was loosing my sanity..." her voice quieted down a bit "Big brother... Will you love me even if I'm crazy?"_

"_You're not crazy _." Bertholdt answered quietly, resting his forehead against the door "You can't be crazy..."_

"_Yet you wont tell me you'll love me if I am..." _

"__, that is not what I meant!" Bertholdt hit the door, not too loud to scare her, but enough to send her a message. _

"_Then say it. Tell me you'll love me if I loose my mind."_

"__, please open the door."_

"_You changed the subject Bert." _'s voice filled with sadness. "Bertholdt, did you know, that when we die, will be free forever?"_

"_No, no I didn't..."_

"_I want to be free to Bert. And when I am, we'll be happy together."_

"_We can be now too, but you need to open the door _."_

"_Do you believe in angles?" _ changed the subject. _

"_... No..." Bertholdt answered carefully, knowing he couldn't force you into opening the door._

"_I want to be one when I'm free. And then I'll come and get you. We can both be angles. And happy. Forever."_

"_That sounds like a good plan." the brown haired man chuckled._

"_There is on here right now Bert. She's really beautiful."_

"_What are you talking about _?"_

"_She has elegant wings, and light hair. The dress is really beautiful too, Bert."_

_The sound of the window opening on the other side of the door could be heard. Bertholdt's eyes widen as he started hitting the door._

"__! Let me in!" he yelled, tacking the door, trying to break it down "_!"_

"_I want to fly too..." _

"__ stop!" the door let out a small whine from Bertholdt's weight, so he put all his pover in one last tackle, breaking the door, and stumbling inside. _

__ stood in the open window, her paler then usual skin making her look like a ghost, and the bags under her eyes being a sigh of her not sleeping the last few nights. Her (f/c) summer dress danced around her as the wind caught on to it, making Brtholdt realize just how close his sister was to jumping out the window. The fall wasn't that small either, concidering that the house was by a cliff that was so deep that no one could see the bottom. _

"__!" Bertholdt ran towards her but the smile on her lips told him it was too late._

"_I can fly~" _ sang lightly as she let go and fell backwards and out from Bertholdt's sight. _

"__!" he got to the window and looked down, seeing _ disappear into the darkness with the happiest smile he had ever seen on her lips._

Bertholdt shot up into sitting position, sweat covering his forehead and breathing heavily. He looked around, noticing he was in the sleeping quarters, everyone else were there too, sleeping soundly. It was dark, but he could still see everyone's face, at least those who were facing him and not the wall.

"Did you have a nightmare again big brother?" a voice spoke, making Bertholdt turn and look at the before by the door.

There stood _, dressed in a white dress that was way too long, covering her bare feet. Two wings decorated her back, looking elegant and mystic. Her (e/c) eyes shone like diamonds and her (h/c) hair looked like silk. The smile on her lips was the same as the day she jumpped out the window.

"_...?" Bertholdt whispered breathlessly.

_walked up to his bed, not sound could be heard as she took small steps. She leaned in closer and hugged him protectively before kissing his forehead. Bertholdt wanted to reach out and hug her back, but his body had frozen into place.

She didn't look like the day he last saw her. It was like she had gotten older as well. The bags under her eyes were gone and her body looked more mature.

"Come with me big brother, I want to show you something." she took hold of his hands and pulled him put, proceeding to drag him out from the room.

Pulling him along the empty halls, _ let out small giggles along the way. Bertholdt was getting nervous. What if someone saw him sneaking out in the middle of the night? He really didn't want to face Levi's wrath...

"_ if you're getting me in to trouble only to hear you sing again I'm going to be angry." _ laughed lightly at the treath.

"I don't think you're capable of anger, big brother." she stated "And I wont sing this time, I wanted today to be special."

"Yeah, that's what you said last year and then sang for two hours."

"But today is extra special." she laughed and lead him up on the great wall. No one else was there, and Bertholdt was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to be there either.

"What makes today more special?" He questioned.

"Today is exactly 5 years since I freed myself." _ exclaimed with glee and twirled around.

"5 years ago huh..." Bertholdt mumbled sadly. "So what are we going to do tonight then?"

"I'm going to take you with me tonight! Just like I promised 5 years ago!" _ took hold of Bertholdt's hands and smiled up at him. "And then we can be together, big brother."

"_..." Bertholdt sighed "We're siblings. And you're dead. There is nothing keeping us together in the way that you wish except my hallucinations."

_ looked sadly down at the ground, still holding on to Bertholdt's hands.

"Why? Why do you not want to accept my love...?"

"It is wrong. We're siblings."

"But you're not saying that you do not love me back." _ smiled. "You just don't want people to think of you differently."

"_-"

"What other's think doesn't matter, Bert. And if you choose to come with me, their thoughts wont reach us."

"You're dead!" Bertholdt yelled "You're nothing but an halluciantion! A sick fantasy! You do not excist anymore!" he pulled his hands out from _'s and took a couple of large steps away from her. "Nothing but a desise in the back of my head that haunts me once a year!"

"Bert..." _ spoke carefully. "Please-"

"You know, I did buy you a ring." Bertholdt continued "I was ashamed after buying it. I bought a wedding ring to my dead sister. It's sick. It's wrong. But the feeling in my heart wouldn't stop playing with my mind. Do you know what I did with that ring?" _ shook her head slowly, watching her brother with wide eyes "I threw it down the cliff outside our window. Because that is were you are. You're not free. You're trapped in the damned cliff where you jumpped. That is why I'm not coming with you, because you're not the _ that I love."

_ started weeping quietly, tear after tear sliding down her cheeks and hitting the ground.

"Big brother please!"

"No! You're not real! You're dead!"

"You wear the wings of freedom yet refuse to free yourself! Big brother I beg you to come with me!"

"Freedom and death are two different things!"

"In what way?!"

"One really being freedom and the other a wish of a girl who lost her sanity!"

_ stared at Bertholdt with hurt eyes. The tears started to run like waterfalls, not stopping for even one second. Bertholdt buried his face into his palms, groaning before looking at his sister again. He rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry _..." Bertholdt mumbled and caressed her hair. "I didn't mean to..."

Big brother... Would you have loved me even after going completely crazy...?"

"I would have loved you no matter what. I still do. And I always will. Please remember that _." Bertholdt spoke softly, making _ cry once again.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." she cried happily against her brothers chest.

"_..." the woman looked up at her much taller brother who leaned down till their faces were on the same level.

"I love you." Bertholdt whispered before he gave a light kiss on her lips. It took no longer than 5 seconds before he pulled away. _ smiled softly at him and gave him a eskimo kiss.

"I love you too Bert." she whispered as well before she took a step back.

"_...?"

"Promise to come to me when you're free." she spoke softly.

"I promise." the brown haired boy promised softly. _ gave him the smile that she smiled the day she died before she spread her white wings.

"I'll miss you big brother." she said as her feet left the ground. "But I'll see you again when the time comes."

"_..."

"It's alright big brother. I feel more free than ever."

"I'm happy." Bertholdt whispered and smiled at his sister as she flew higher an higher. "I'll miss you too."

He wouldn't see her anymore, she had disappeared into the dark skies. The question if she would be back next year passed his mind, but he decided to ignore it, not wanting to torture himself with the thought of his love being gone forever.

"Bertholdt?" the said man turned around, seeing all of his friends not far behind him "Are you alright?" Reiner asked, the others giving him worried looks.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you were yelling into nothing." Connie commented, earning a hit in the back of his head from Jean.

"Y-you saw that?" a blush crept onto Bertholdt's face as he shuttered unclear words.

"Yeah," Eren answered "You were talking with _. Your sister...?"

"Y-yes..." the tall man admitted, looking down at the ground.

"So you see things and are in love with your sister?" Connie asked, once again getting hit for opening his mouth "He was talking to air!" he defended himself and glared at Jean.

"Bertholdt..." Armin spoke "Why is your shirt wet?"

Bertholdt stared at Armin with wide eyes before he looked down at his shirt. It indeed was wet, right on the spot where _ had cried.

"_..." Bertholdt spoke softly before he started to cry, soon after falling to his knees right where _'s tear had hit were drying as well.

**Wow. Where did this come from?**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Please leave a comment!**


End file.
